Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 7
Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 7 – Treść Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział 7 Waughin Jarth Miejsce: Silvenar, Valenwood Data: 13 dnia Zachodzącego Słońca, 3E 397 Na bankiet w pałacu Silvenara przybyli wszyscy zazdrośni urzędnicy i kupcy, którzy starali się o kontrakty na odbudowę Valenwood. Patrzyli na Decumusa Scottiego, Liodesa Jurusa i Bastha z nieukrywaną nienawiścią. Scotti czuł się z tym bardzo źle, ale Jurus był zachwycony. Kiedy służący wnosili jeden za drugim talerze pełne mięsa, Jurus nalał sobie puchar jaggi i wzniósł go w geście toastu. "Teraz mogę to już wyznać", powiedział. "Miałem wielkie wątpliwości co do twojego udziału w tej przygodzie. Wszyscy urzędnicy i agenci komisji budowlanych, których dotychczas spotkałem, byli bardziej przebojowi i agresywni. Żaden z nich jednak nie zdołał zajść daleko, a co dopiero tak daleko jak komnata audiencyjna Silvenara, i to aż do podpisania takich kontraktów jak ty, i to zupełnie samodzielnie. No dalej, napij się ze mną za to jaggi." "Nie, dziękuję", powiedział Scotti. "W Falinesti wypiłem tego za dużo, przez co prawie wyssała mnie do sucha gigantyczna pijawka. Znajdę sobie coś innego do picia." Scotti przechadzał się po sali, aż w pewnej chwili zauważył dyplomatów, pijących z kubków parujący brązowy płyn, nalewany z dużej srebrnej urny. "Herbata z liści?" żachnął się jeden z dyplomatów. "Nie w Valenwood. To jest rotmeth." Scotti nalał sobie kubek i ostrożnie spróbował. Płyn miał smak ostry, gorzki, ale posłodzony i mocno słony. Z początku wydał mu się nieprzyjemny, ale moment później zauważył, że opróżnił cały kubek i właśnie nalewa sobie drugi. Poczuł delikatne dreszcze w całym ciele. Wszystkie dźwięki dochodzące z komnaty wydawały mu się dziwnie rozbite, ale nie czuł się tym przestraszony. "A więc to ty jesteś tym człowiekiem, który namówił Silvenara do podpisania tych wszystkich kontraktów", powiedział drugi z dyplomatów. "To musiało wymagać naprawdę głębokich negocjacji." "Nic z tych rzeczy - po prostu trochę zrozumienia fachu kupieckiego", wyszczerzył się Scotti, nalewając sobie trzeci kubek rotmeth. "Silvenar bardzo chciał wciągnąć Cesarstwo w sprawy Valenwood. Ja bardzo chciałem dostać procent od kontraktów. Z całym tym obustronnym wielkim chceniem rzecz sprowadziła się do doprowadzenia pióra do papieru i tyle." "Czy od dawna pracujesz w służbie jego wysokości Cesarza?" spytał pierwszy z dyplomatów. "Takie sprawy są nieco bardziej skomplikowane w Cesarskim Mieście. Między nami mówiąc, w ogóle nie jestem w niczyjej służbie. Pracowałem dla Lorda Atriusa i jego Komisji Budowlanej, ale mnie wyrzucili. A kontrakty są od Lorda Vanecha i jego Komisji, bo je mam od takiego gościa Regliusa, niby konkurenta, ale w ogóle bardzo porządnego faceta, znaczy, zanim go dopadli i zabili Khajiici," Scotti wychylił do dna piąty kubek. "Kiedy wrócę do Cesarskiego Miasta, zaczną się prawdziwe negocjacje, tak jest. Pójdę i do mojej starej Komisji, i do Lorda Vanecha, i będę mógł powiedzieć, słuchajcie no, który z was chce te kontrakty? A oni się będą zabijali, żeby je ode mnie dostać. Będzie wojna o to, który z nich da mi większą prowizję, i to taka, jakiej jeszcze nie było." "Zatem nie jesteś reprezentantem jego wysokości Cesarza?" spytał pierwszy z dyplomatów. "Nie słyszałeś, co ci powiedziałem? Durny jesteś?" Scotti poczuł falę gniewu, która jednak zaraz opadła. Zachichotał i nalał sobie siódmy kubek. "Komisje Budowlane są w rękach prywatnych, ale mimo to reprezentują Cesarza. Więc ja też go reprezentuję. Albo niedługo będę. Kiedy kontrakty trafią we właściwe ręce. To bardzo skomplikowane. Rozumiem, czemu za mną nie nadążasz. To jest, rozumiesz, tak jak mówi poeta, taniec w ogniu, jeśli łapiesz moją iluzję, znaczy, aluzję." "A twoi koledzy? Czy oni są reprezentantami Cesarza?' spytał drugi dyplomata. Scotti wybuchnął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Dyplomaci pożegnali się z nim z szacunkiem i poszli porozmawiać z Ministrem. Scotti chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z pałacu i rozpoczął wędrówkę przez dziwaczne, organiczne aleje i bulwary miasta. Odnalezienie drogi do Prithala Hall i jego pokoju zajęło mu kilka godzin. Gdy już tam dotarł, zasnął natychmiast, tuż obok swojego łóżka. Następnego ranka obudzili go, potrząsając nim, Basth i Jurus. Czuł się jeszcze na pół śpiący i nie do końca mógł otworzyć oczy, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku. Rozmowa z dyplomatami krążyła mu po głowie, niewyraźna jak zamglone wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. "Co to, na Marę, jest rotmeth?" spytał szybko. "Zjełczałe, sfermentowane soki mięsne, z mnóstwem przypraw dla zabicia trucizny", uśmiechnął się Basth. "Powinienem był cię ostrzec, żebyś trzymał się jaggi." "Powinieneś już rozumieć Mięsne Terytorium," zaśmiał się Jurus. "Ci Bosmerzy woleliby pozjadać się nawzajem, niż dotknąć winogron czy czegokolwiek, co pochodzi z pól." "Co ja nagadałem tym dyplomatom?" w panice krzyknął Scotti. "Najwyraźniej nic złego", powiedział Jurus, wyciągając jakieś papiery. "Na dole czeka na ciebie eskorta, która ma zawieźć cię do Cesarskiej Prowincji. Tutaj masz dokumenty gwarantujące ci bezpieczną podróż. Silvenar wydaje się bardzo niecierpliwy i chce, aby sprawy poszły do przodu najszybciej jak się da. Obiecuje przesłać ci jakiś rzadki skarb, kiedy kontrakty zostaną wypełnione. Zobacz - mnie już coś dał." Jurus pokazał mu swój nowy kolczyk ozdobiony pięknym, ogromnym, oszlifowanym rubinem. Basth pochwalił się takim samym klejnotem. Oba grubasy wyszły z pokoju, aby Scotti mógł ubrać się i spakować. Cały regiment strażników Silvenara czekał na ulicy przed tawerną, otaczając powóz oznaczony oficjalnym herbem Valenwood. Wciąż nieco oszołomiony, Scotti wsiadł do powozu, a kapitan straży dał sygnał od odjazdu. Ruszyli szybkim galopem. Scotti otrząsnął się, a potem spojrzał za siebie. Basth i Jurus machali mu na pożegnanie. "Zaczekajcie!" krzyknął Scotti. "A wy nie wracacie do Cesarskiej Prowincji?" "Silvenar poprosił, żebyśmy zostali jako reprezentanci Cesarstwa!" odkrzyknął Liodes Jurus. "Na wpadek, gdyby potrzebne były dalsze kontrakty i negocjacje! Nadał nam tytuł Undrape, to jakaś specjalna funkcja honorowa dla obcokrajowców na dworze! Nie martw się! Będzie tu masa bankietów! Poradzisz sobie sam z negocjacjami z Vanechem i Atriusem, a my będziemy pilnować sprawy tutaj!" Jurus krzyczał coś więcej, dawał rady o prowadzeniu interesów, ale jego głos niknął w oddali. Po chwili, kiedy konwój skręcił w głąb jednej z ulic, Scotti zupełnie stracił go z oczu. Nagle otwarła się dżungla i pojazd zagłębił się w nią. Scotti przedzierał się przez nią tylko pieszo albo wzdłuż rzek, powolnymi łodziami. Teraz migała za oknami zlewając się w jeden ciąg zieleni. Konie zdawały się poruszać nawet szybciej, niż na równych ulicach miasta. Dziwne dźwięki i podejrzane zapachy dżungli nie przedzierały się przez kordon eskorty. Scotti czuł się, jakby oglądał przedstawienie o dżungli, gdzie w tle przesuwa się jej niewyraźny obraz, dając jedynie mglistą sugestię miejsca. Tak minęły dwa tygodnie. W powozie był duży zapas wody i jedzenia, więc Scotti po prostu jadł i spał, podczas gdy konwój nieprzerwanie gnał do przodu. Od czasu do czasu dochodziły go odgłosy uderzających o siebie mieczy, ale kiedy rozglądał się wokół, to, co ich zaatakowało, dawno już było za nimi. W końcu dojechali do granicy, gdzie stacjonował garnizon Cesarstwa. Scotti pokazał żołnierzom, którzy podeszli do powozu, swoje dokumenty. Zadali mu mnóstwo pytań, na które odpowiedział monosylabami i pozwolili mu przejechać. Podróż do bram Cesarskiego Miasta potrwała jeszcze parę dni. Konie, które tak śmigle sunęły przez dżunglę, na nieznanym im, lesistym obszarze Ziem Coloviańskich straciły nieco na szybkości. Scotti jednak czuł, jak wraca do życia, słysząc śpiew ptaków i zapach roślin właściwych dla Prowincji. Czuł się tak, jakby poprzednie miesiące były jedynie snem. U bram miasta strażnicy otwarli drzwi powozu i Scotti, na uginających się nogach, wysiadł. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek do swojej eskorty, ta znikła, galopem oddalając się z powrotem na południe. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po powrocie do domu, było odnalezienie najbliższej tawerny, zamówienie herbaty, owoców i chleba. Byłoby całkiem przyjemnie, pomyślał sobie, gdyby miał już nigdy nie jeść mięsa. Zaraz potem rozpoczęły się negocjacje z Lordem Atriusem i Lordem Vanechem. Było niezwykle przyjemnie. Obydwie komisje zdawały sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lukratywna byłaby dla ich agencji odbudowa Valenwood. Lord Vanech podkreślał, nie bez słuszności, że skoro kontrakty sporządzono na formularzach jego komisji, to ona miała też do nich tytuł prawny. Lord Atrius argumentował, że Decumus Scotti był jego agentem i reprezentantem, i że nigdy nie został zwolniony ze służby. Wezwano Cesarza na arbitra, ale ten okazał się nieosiągalny. Jego doradca, Cesarski Mag Bitewny Jagar Tharn, zniknął dłuższy czas przedtem i nie można było skorzystać z jego mądrości i bezstronnej mediacji. Scotti żył bardzo wygodnie z łapówek od obu lordów. Co tydzień otrzymywał list od Jurusa i Bastha z zapytaniem o stan negocjacji. Z czasem listy te przestały przychodzić, a zastąpiły je znacznie bardzo naglące w tonie listy od Ministra Handlu i od samego Silvenara. Wojna o Błękitny Przełom w Wyspami Summerset zakończyła się; Almerowie odbili Leśnym Elfom kilka przybrzeżnych wysp. Wojna z Elsweyr trwała, niszcząc coraz doszczętniej wschodnie rubieże Valenwood. Vardech i Atrius wciąż walczyli o to, który z nich ma ruszyć z pomocą. Pewnego pięknego poranka wczesną wiosną roku 3E 398 pod drzwiami Decumusa Scottiego stanął kurier. "Lord Vanech zdobył prawa do kontraktów z Valenwood i prosi, abyś wraz z dokumentami pojawił się u niego w najbliższym dogodnym dla ciebie terminie." "Czy Lord Atrius postanowił przestać walczyć?" "Nie jest w stanie walczyć, jako że zmarł nagle, w szalenie nieszczęśliwym wypadku", powiedział kurier. Scotti zastawiał się przedtem, jak długo potrwa, zanim Mroczne Bractwo zostanie zaangażowane do ostatecznych negocjacji. Idąc w stronę Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Vanecha, podłużnego, poważnego budynku na jednym z mniejszych, ale szacownych placów, zastanawiał się, czy rozegrał grę tak, jak był powinien. Czy Vanech byłby na tyle zachłanny, żeby zaproponować mu mniejszą prowizję, skoro jego główny konkurent już nie żył? Na szczęście okazało się, że Lord Vanech podjął już decyzję o zapłaceniu Scottiemu takiej sumy, jaką ustalono w czasie najbardziej zażartych zimowych negocjacji. Jego doradcy wytłumaczyli mu, że inne, mniejsze komisje mogłyby wkroczyć do walki, gdyby sprawa nie została załatwiona szybko i uczciwie. "Cieszę się, że mamy z głowy sprawy prawne", powiedział zadowolony Lord Vadech. "Teraz możemy wreszcie zająć się pomaganiem biednym Bosmerom i zbieraniem należnego zysku. Szkoda tylko, że nie byłeś naszym reprezentantem podczas kłopotów z Bend'r-mahk i przy sprawie arnesjańskiej. Ale przyjdą nowe wojny, tego możemy być pewni." Scotti i Lord Vanech przesłali wiadomość do Silvenara, informując go, że wreszcie byli gotowi do wprowadzenia kontraktów w życie. W kilka tygodnie później wydali bankiet dla uczczenia świetnego interesu. Decumus Scotti był oczkiem w głowie całego Cesarskiego Miasta. Nie szczędzono żadnych wydatków. Szykował się niezapomniany wieczór. Kiedy Scotti rozmawiał ze szlachtą i z zamożnymi kupcami, którym takie korzyści miały przynieść jego umiejętności handlowe, salę wypełnił egzotyczny, ale dziwnie znajomy zapach. Scotti odnalazł jego źródło: kawał pieczonego mięsa, tak duży, że musiano go umieścić na kilku półmiskach. Cyrodiiliańscy biesiadnicy pochłaniali mięso z zapałem, nie mając słów na opisanie zachwytu, jaki wywoływał w nich jego smak i kruchość. "To niepodobne do niczego, co dotąd jadłem!" "To jak dziczyzna, ale karmiona jak wieprze!" "Popatrzcie na to przeplatanie się mięsa i tłuszczu! To arcydzieło!" Scotti podszedł do półmiska, by nałożyć sobie kawałek, jednak jego wzrok przykuło coś umieszczonego głęboko w wysuszonej po wytopieniu tłuszczu pieczeni. Odskakując w tył, niemal wpadł na swojego nowego pracodawcę, Lorda Vanecha. "Skąd to pochodzi?" "Od naszego klienta, Silvenara", rozpromienił się lord. "To jakaś tamtejsza specjalność. Nazywa się Unthrappa." Scotti zaczął wymiotować i przez dłuższy czas nie mógł przestać. Spowodowało to przejściowe obniżenie nastroju na bankiecie, ale kiedy Decumusa Scottiego odniesiono do jego posiadłości, goście wrócili do przerwanego posiłku. Danie zwane Unthrappa smakowało wszystkim bez wyjątku. Zachwyt wzrósł jeszcze, kiedy Lord Vanech w swojej porcji znalazł pierwszy z dwóch rubinów. Cyrodiilianie zgodzili się, że stworzenie takiego dania było przejawem wielkiej zmyślności Bosmerów. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki